The Trials of a Fledgling
by monkeygirl77
Summary: When a fledgling comes to a certain age their wings begin to grow in, poor little Judas is no exception, thankfully he has four Archangels watching out for him. They know what to do!


When it happened it was late at night, eveyone had already fallen asleep, the day had long since ended.

Mary was peacefully curled into her pillow, breathing calmly in and out, her night calm and restful.

Sam was sleeping, head leaned back against the pillows and book resting open on his chest.

Dean was resting well, beer bottle empty on his night stand, snoring loudly into the night.

Even Lucifer had nodded off in his own room, head resting on his hand, leaning over a desk covered in preschool forms.

And it was all interrupted by a gut wrenching pain filled wail from the direction of the youngest member of the Bunker. Lucifer was out of his seat in an instant and bolting down the hall faster then ever.

Sam's door slammed open as the hunter bolted after him, Dean hot on his heels, Mary was the last one to take a running start down the hall and that was only because they all had to run passed her door in order to get to the little ones at the end.

The Archangel slammed the door open, hands glowing ready for attack at who ever had made his sweet little Judas cry such a wail. There was no one, save for his boy and the pup curled at the end of the bed.

Judas was sprawled out as best as he could be, sobbing and wailing, little fingers scratching as best as he could at his shoulders. Almost immediately the boys father knew what the problem was and he rushed forward feeling sympathetic for the fledgling. He was still so young and while he was powerful he was still half human.

Mary looked on in motherly concern, not sure what to do to help the boy, having stepped into that role when Lucifer allowed it.

"What's wrong with him?"

Judas wailed and reached for his parent's comfrot as he drew near, sobbing about wanting his daddy to make it better and to make the ouchies go away. Lucifer scooped him up with a practiced sort of gentleness that gave way to the assumption that this was something that he had been through before.

The tyke curled around him, arms strangling his neck, wet slobbery nose pressing into his neck.

"His wings are coming in."

"Wing?"

While they all knew what he was, Judas acted more human then anything, so whenever something angelic happened it always caught them off guard. Lucifer gave them a deadpanned look.

"Yes, wings. What? Did you think that they were just magically there for us? Of course not! They grow in."

Bending over his shoulder slightly, Lucifer pulled the back of Judas space man night shirt up, and low behold there was a set of wings slowly poking free from his back.

The skin was glistening with protective fluid that had already spilled out, blood, and sweat. It was tearing, ripping away as matted feathers poked through. He grimaced and pressed a few fingers to the slick area, it wasn't much, but it was enough to make the little one scream again.

Mary flinched, jumping into mom mode she had barely gotten to use on her own baby, "What can we do to help?"

Lucifer looked about ready to snap at her, as he was an Archangel and had done this multiple times before, and he did not need a humans help.

But he didn't, he turned his focus back to his little Judas and cooed softly at him for a moment.

"Umm, yes, towels, I need towels. The wings cannot sit too long like this", he swallowed hard, "I need to push them out."

Judas was young, there was much he did not understand about the world yet, but he did know that when daddy used that tone that he wasn't going to like whatever was about to happen. He cried and shook his head, squirming frantically, then the pain came back in waves and he cried harder burrowing back into the sturdy shoulder.

Lucifer brushed his hair back and sat on the edge of the bed, settling him on his lap, legs straddling his waist, he pressed him up as close as he could manage and lifted his shirt again. Mary watched him and ushered the boys off to get the towels, and perhaps something to drink, as he was doing a lot of screaming now and they hadn't really done anything yet.

While they went to get the things asked for, Mary sat on her knees before the archangel and his child, watching as Lucifer examined the skin, pressing the tips of his fingers in at certain points and hushing soothingly when he would gain sobs in response.

Sam returned first, thrusting the towels out, Lucifer took them and spared a look of gratitude, wrapping one under the wailing child, one covering his lap, and the other set aside for dabbing.

"Okay, I'm going to start pushing the wing out, mind your eyes if it gets too much."

They nodded, prepared and watching, Lucifer nodded too and pressed the palm of his hand at the top of a large red mound and pushed. Judas screamed and thrashed, the pain agonizing.

He begged his daddy to stop, to let go, to make it go away.

Lucifer pushed and slid his palm downwards, puss and other liquids spilled out from the mound as a dark navy blue appendage fell limply to the side. He stopped if only for the moment, Judas little chest heaving, and used the free towel to dab at the skin and then the wing. Wiping away the liquids and such that matted the feathers down.

"I know, I know it hurts," he kissed the warm temple, "Only one more though, one more and we're all done. Promise."

Judas cried weakly, "Daddy nooo! Hurts! Leave alone! No mores!"

Oh how he wanted to. To call it quits and be over with it, to cuddle him close and hum soothign lullabies down at him, groom his new wing and be done with it.

But he couldn't be.

There was still one more and leaving in sit with the other out now would be more harmful then not, in the long run. And possibly more painful too.

Another kiss, "Last one lightning bug", and he pressed his palm to the second. Judas wailed and shrieked kicking and punching as best as he could, carrying on until he couldn't possibly make another sound. His voice hurt and was hoarse and finally they were done.

Both midnight blue wings fell to the sides, still matted and slick, Lucifer pressed his fingers into the still open wounds and the little boy jolted again, whimpering against his chest.

Lucifer hummed softly in what Mary assumed was enochian as he reached for the other towel again, dabbing it against the small fragile looking wing, wiping away bits and pieces, liquids and ooz. He straightened the feathers out and cleaned them until they fluffed up like that of a baby birds.

Judas cooed and mew'd nuzzling exhaustedly into his fathers night shirt.

Dean arrived a moment later with a cup if cold ice water to which the Archangel took with a mumur of thanks and pulled the fussy child away only slightly to hold under his lip. Judas took a sip and then another before turning away and laying back down again.

Usually after a fledgling grew in their wings-oh screw it.

"Sheild your eyes until I say."

They did as told, there was a flash and his soft response of safety, behind him was six of the same feathered appendages. Large and full, and a beautiful shade of rose gold. Soft as they looked to be little Judas made a small sound and reached for them.

As he was saying, after a fledgling grew in their wings it was natural and tradition for an elder to cradle them in their own.

Protection and comfort.

Judas cooed again and curled into the fluff of his parents wings, a little thumb going to his mouth, and a free hand reaching to clutch at the long feathers.

"And now he'll sleep, its a very consuming process, groom his wings again a little later on."

Mary smiled at the litte one, content and warm, face red but peaceful sucking softly at his little thumb.

"He's adorable."

Lucifer smiled, "Isn't he?"

The two Winchester boys excused themselves a bit later to return to bed, Mary followed soon after, Lucifer stayed though. Petting through a soft midnight blue wing tenderly. He wrapped his own wing around when there was the sound of another.

"Brother are you alright? Little Judas? We could feel your worry and upset?"

Lucifer smiled up at Michael, his eyes shining with love and pride as he turned a pointed look to his wings. Michael's eyes widened and he moved the wings aside with a gentle push, a smile spread across his features at the sight of the dark blue fledgling wings.

"They are magnificant little brother. A true gift. All of Heaven shall sing for joy."

The host had yet to meet their little Nephew, their tiny prince, but he's been told that many were excited and adored him.

Already.

Raphael hummed over his shoulder and Lucifer turned around to look in surprise not having heard him come in, "All went well. His shoulders are healing nicely. They are a masterpiece brother."

The last, The Messenger chuckled and ran a few fingers over the soft down, "Can't wait to groom! Oh and flight lessons! I wonder if he'll purr when you groom or if there ticklish?"

Raphael chuckled and leaned back to stand up once more, "Like yours?"

Gabriel stuck his tongue out at him. Michael rolled his eyes exasperatedly but fondly.

"Come, we will let you rest, congratulations brother. He gets bigger everyday."

Boy did he know that.

Raphael smiled and rubbed the little one's cheek with a knuckle, "He will forever be our little one though."

Gabriel hummed and pulled the wing back around him, smiling brighter when little Judas cooed and nuzzled into the fluff, "Congrats brother, you should be proud."

"I am," Lucifer smiled as he spied on the little one, "Everyday."

And just for your own information, they were, ticklish that is. And they take advantage of it.

Oh, and he does purr.

Its adorable.


End file.
